Silver and Gold
by Megami Star
Summary: (one-shot) Minako has broken through Yaten's cold barrier and gotten to know him, but now the Lights are ready to leave. Both Yaten and Minako have a secret, but will they confess before time runs out?


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Sailor Moon. If I did I wouldn't be posting this on FanFiction.net. I wasn't sure of attack phrases, and I use both Manga and Anime references.  
  
Silver and Gold  
  
Two days, thirteen hours, and seven minutes was all that was left before it happened; then it would all be over. There would be no more worrying over things that shouldn't even be concerns or thinking thoughts that should never have been thought. Everything would be fine again - people could get back to the way they lived before and things could run smoothly for the first time in months. With a shake of her head and a heavy sigh, Aino Minako, the warrior goddess of love, pushed herself away from the window. She had been fooling everyone; no one had the slightest clue to the drama inside her mind. With another glance out her window, she turned out her bedroom light and left to take a walk.  
The spring was in its last phase, giving into summer, and the night was warm. Streets were less crowded, to which she was thankful as she gazed up at the stars from her position on the sidewalk. There were so many glittering jewels up there, but one was more special than all the others put together. This one star, so special, was not visible to her. She would never be able to see it or visit it, not would she know anything about the life it once held. Returning her sad blue eyes to the pavement, she walked a path she knew too well while singing her song.  
After a few minutes of walking Minako felt the blood begin to pump faster as those unwanted thoughts played across her mind. One word resonated through her head, louder than any other thoughts: run. The stores and houses flew past as she raced across town to her favorite thinking place; the bridge she loved was crossed in three bounds and behind her before she registered having seen it. Finally, the park came into view, slowing her down from her stress relieving sprint. The yellow roses surrounded a bench and elegant fountain - her favorite thinking spot. A rustle of leaves and a glimmer let her know that someone was already there. Disappointed, she turned to leave; then she saw it: the glittering silver hair of the one person she did not want to see. However, he saw her. "Aino-san! What are you doing out here so late?"  
Sighing, she walked into the clearing and smiled her best 'oh-you- know-me' smiles. "I was just out for a walk, and I ended up here. What are you doing out here so late, Yaten-san?"  
He shrugged and motioned for her to sit on the bench with him. Complying, she sat on the opposite end and put her hands in her lap. "Aino-san, are you alright? You seem sad."  
Minako shrugged and once again glanced up at the midnight sky. Truth be told, she was sad; she knew what she wanted, but also knew that she could never have it. That was enough to make anyone depressed.  
Yaten, sensing a darkening of Minako's mood, tried to make her feel better. The rose he had cut moments before was held under his companion's nose as an offering.  
Glancing from the rose to the boy beside her, Minako couldn't help but feel that swelling in her chest that she tried so hard to ignore. She blushed as she took the rose, remembering that the last time someone had given her flowers - not including Artemis - was before she came back to Japan.  
As the blush left her cheeks and she smiled up at him, Yaten could not help but notice that her eyes sparkled and her smile was genuine again. "Thank you, Yaten-san; it's lovely."  
As if primping, Yaten stood up and ran his hands through his hair, then held out his hand for her. "Well of course. I did pick it out, after all."  
With a light laugh and a roll of her eyes, Minako took his hand and let him walk with her back to her house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Saturday morning sun shone through pale orange curtains onto the sleeping figure. Groaning, Minako pulled the yellow and orange sheets over her head and tried to sleep as long as possible; however, the Powers were against her day.  
"Minako-chan! Minako-chan, get up!" Large green eyes stared down at her from their bedside position.  
"Minako-chan! Minako-chan! Get out of bed!"  
From beneath the bright colored covers, azure blue eyes stared up at the fur covered, talking, "alarm clock". Instead of being complacent, the teen rolled over and proceeded to return to her peaceful dream. Not even five seconds later, Artemis jumped onto her back and sank in his claws. With a yelp, the girl jumped up and off her bed. Glaring at the innocent look Artemis was giving her, she yawned, made a show of gathering her towel and clothed, and then went into her bathroom for a shower.  
In the morning sunlight, Minako made her way towards the Tokyo Mall, where she was to meet up with fellow shopaholic, Kino Makoto. Smiling to herself, she began humming her favorite song while avoiding the people on the sidewalk. Nothing could ruin her good mood, not even rain. This day was going to be her day of shopping and hanging out with a friend. A four story structure came into view as she rounded another corner.  
"Minako-chan! I've been waiting for you; ready to go?" With a thousand watt smile, Minako grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her in the direction of a clothing store.  
"No, no, no, and no. There is no way I would be caught dead in that," the young pop singer muttered.  
"Hawaiian print shorts? Hell no... Don't they have any normal clothes?"  
Yaten glared around at the selection, rolled his eyes, and turned to leave. After being at the mall for less than an hour, he was already bored to tears and frustrated beyond belief. His day was ruined and there wasn't a thing in the world that could make it any better. Sometime during his tirade, he had crossed to the more formal store and had begun to leaf through the "better" selections. Finally satisfied with pastel yellow, blue, and green shirts and four pairs of jeans, he left the store with the intentions of going home. That was when he heard the laughter and saw the long blonde hair in front of him. With a glance upwards and a shake of his head, Yaten decided that since Fate enjoyed playing games with him, he would cooperate.  
"Oi, Minako-san, how are you today?"  
Said blonde whirled around and stared into mesmerizing emerald orbs.  
"Yaten-san, I didn't expect to see you here. Are you shopping for a friend?"  
"No, I just needed some new clothes. Hi, Kino-san, how are you?"  
"Good; I need to get home though, so could you take care of Minako- chan for me? Thanks!" Without waiting for an answer, she smiled, waved, and left.  
"So," Yaten started, "what did you get?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
When the mall held no more interest, the couple ventured out into the streets of busy people, looking for something more entertaining.  
"We could go to the arcade," Minako suggested, " since we are headed in that direction."  
Her companion, now weighed down with his and her shopping bags, nodded and looked over at the girl beside him. Why did he let down his walls around her? Only Seiya and Taiki had gotten that close to him, and they had to work hard at it. Not Aino Minako. She just waltzed in, smiled, and bombed the walls around his heart until there wasn't anything left. As hard as he tried he couldn't ignore her, so eventually he gave up trying. It was a waste of energy, not to mention pointless, and he had more than enough stress as it was.  
"Yaten-san, get back!"  
There, right in the street, was a demon; part of the downtown section had been destroyed already, and it didn't look ready to stop any time soon. Before he could react, Minako pushed him into an alley and quickly shouted her transformation phrase.  
"Venus crystal power! Make up!"  
The small alley was momentarily filled with bright, bold colors and long flowing ribbons before Sailor Venus, the Senshi of Love stood before him. From his place on the ground, he could clearly see the way her hair shone with the mystical light and how her entire body seemed to be covered in a thin sheen of glitter. Without a word, she bounded around the corner and dove into the fray.  
"On behalf of my star Venus, I shall right your wrongs and punish you with the divine light of love! Venus love me chain!"  
There was a crackle as the energy hit and scorched the enemy, but the attack barely caught its attention. Instead, it turned and went back to destroying things, completely ignoring the girl behind it.  
"Venus love and beauty shock!"  
Sailor Venus smiled as her attack took off one of the creature's arms, but the smile quickly faded as it rounded on her and unleashed a flurry of razor sharp crystals. At least ten of them hit her, tearing into her skin and drawing blood; in their wake, they left a searing pain so intense that black spots danced in her vision and the world around her flashed in and out. Shaking her head to clear the confusion, she stood and prepared to attack again. Luck was not on her side as the creature fired another round at her, leaving more cuts than before and a white hot ache through her whole body. Without realizing what happened, Sailor Venus screamed and collapsed in a heap on the road.  
After Minako had transformed, Yaten had jumped up to stop her, falling just centimeters behind her. The battle between the creature and Sailor Venus had taken only seconds, leaving Yaten staring in horror as the young blood stained blonde fell backwards. Immediately, Yaten took action to help his fallen friend.  
"Healer star power! Make up!" Lights flashed and colors swirled, leaving a leather clad woman where a boy of seventeen once stood. Rushing towards the fight, she sent a silent message to her fellow Starlights for help.  
"Healing star light!" With all the anger and desperation put into those three words, Sailor Star Healer had defeated the enemy; without wasting a second, she ran to Sailor Venus. Instead of a girl in a white body suit and bright orange skirt, she found a young girl in a khaki skirt and white tank top, bleeding severely. Grabbing the girl, she ran back into the alley to return to her human form before rushing home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Groggy and in pain, Aino Minako sat up in a bed she knew wasn't hers and in a room she was unfamiliar with. Despite the pain she received from moving, she stumbled from the bed and tugged open the door. In front of her was a spacious and lavishly decorated living room with a large bay window overlooking the now dreary, rainy city. Drawn towards the window, she wandered closer until she could rest her palm against the cool glass. A bruised, scratched face stared back at her with solemn eyes and tangled hair.  
"Minako-san, you're awake!"  
Turning slightly, she saw Yaten standing at the edge of the living room with a bowl of water and a towel. Instead of answering, she turned her gaze back to the window, proceeding to stare at the rain soaked streets. Had she really seen him, his concerned expression would have brought tears to her eyes. A soft clack sounded nearby, followed by the soft pads of feet on carpet.  
"You nearly died today; if that's the way you always fight then I forbid you from ever going into a battle again," Yaten declared.  
"I am the leader of the Senshi that protect this planet and our Princess; I can't just refuse to fight because of one bad experience. Each of us have died at least once before, and none of them have been painless. Yet I do not fear death. I will protect this star and Usagi with everything I have - even it costs my life."  
Hadn't Yaten been saying that very same thing since he met the Sol Senshi? Hadn't he yelled at them for doing other things before? Then why, why in the name of the stars, did he feel so strongly against her willingness to give her life for her planet? Why was he so moved and saddened at the same time by her quiet revelation? Why did this girl keep surprising him when he thought he had her figured out?  
Without a thought, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Though covered in blood, her hair still smelled like flowers and her skin was still lightly scented with a delicate perfume. Clad in only his pale yellow shirt, he thought she had never looked more beautiful. He closed his eyes and let her scent surround him, pulling him in. When he was totally lost in her energy, he let his energy pour into her, completely healing any injuries that didn't heal from the last time he had done that. With a smile in her direction, he led her towards the couch where he pulled her into his lap and held her tight.  
Sometime before dawn Minako awoke to find that Seiya had returned to the apartment and was yelling at Yaten. Even Taiki, who was normally calm and reserved, looked angry and hissed a few words at the short, silver haired boy.  
"What's going on?" At her question all three Lights turned to look at her with guilty eyes. Obviously they had been arguing over her. Yaten glared at his two friends before pulling Minako into his room and slamming the door.  
"Minako-san, I should take you home now; your clothes are in the chair. Get dressed and let me know when you're ready to go." With that he turned and left the room, returning to his argument. As she dressed, Minako half listened to the fight going on in the other room.  
"You shouldn't be doing this, Yaten, it's not right!"  
"You would do the exact same thing in my position, Seiya!"  
"I am avoiding Odango because I don't want to break down in front of her!"  
"You're just being stupid; you can't forget about her!"  
"I have to try! We are leaving tomorrow and we'll never see them again!"  
This last statement was met by silence as tears filled four pairs of eyes. Seiya and Yaten broke eye contact while Taiki stared at the floor to keep from showing his sadness. Minako wiped her eyes on her palms and opened the door with a smile.  
"Yaten-san, I'm ready to go."  
The smile on her face only seemed to deepen the pain Yaten felt, which was reflected in his glittering green eyes. Holding the door open, he waited until Minako had exited before following her towards the elevator. She wasn't physic, but she could tell that he was dealing with major emotional turmoil. She reached out to hug him, but he only pulled away, slipping into the mask he wore so frequently. Silently, the two of them walked through the rain to Minako's house.  
On her porch, Minako turned to look at him as he stood so close to her, yet so far away. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his eyes were looking anywhere but in her direction. She had seen this so many times and it hurt to know that he was doing what so many people before him had done to her. Things had been nice for a while; she had broken through his shell and gotten to know the real person behind the uncaring, cold mask. She knew that she would never forget him; even if she tried those deep green eyes would haunt her dreams and she would see a glimmer of silver hair everywhere she turned. But would he remember her? Would he think of her when he was home again and finally free from this shady act? He was leaving and for the next twenty - four hours no one, not even Seiya or Taiki, would be able to find him. Giving him a small smile and a quiet thanks, she slipped into her house and watched him walk away before sliding to the floor in tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In seven minutes everything would change; stars would shift and the sky would fade into a deep blue splattered with tiny white lights. However, four stars would be shooting across the galaxy to their newly restored home to begin life again. Fifteen people stood on a rooftop gazing sadly at each other and exchanging good byes. Usagi had given gifts to both Seiya and the Princess, saying that they were welcome to return at any time and she was honored to have such wonderful friends. Ami had shyly handed Taiki her gift, saying that she hoped he would enjoy reading some of the best earthen literature. Minako, though, still clutched her gift to her chest, afraid to approach the shortest Light. The ache in her chest, her heart, had returned and brought an army of tears with it. The pin pricks left her blinking rapidly to banish the unwanted tears, but thoughts of Yaten leaving only made them multiply. She had survived many lost loves before; surely this one wouldn't kill her. But even the memory of Allen, whom she had loved as much as she thought possible, paled in comparison to the pain she currently felt.  
When his gaze fell on Minako, she couldn't help but smile. With a sigh, Minako produced the gift bag and stepped forward slightly. Yaten saw the pain in her eyes, even though she avoided looking him directly in the eye. Instead of taking the gift, he drew her into his arms for a bone - crushing hug.  
"I won't forget you; I promise, Minako-san."  
When Minako looked up at him she had tears in her eyes and a thousand watt smile on her face. It hurt, but she could survive; she was the warrior goddess of love, after all. She stood back as the Starlights and their Princess joined hands, preparing to leave. A lone tear slid down her cheek as she watched Sailor Star Healer, Yaten Kou, disappear with a wink.  
Once alone in her room Minako threw her purse towards her bed and fell onto her pillows. Tears threatened to spill, so she let them flow; no one was there to see her weakness and she was too tired to fight them. Silent tears fell for five minutes, slowing until she could see clearly again. Sniffling, she sat up and changed for bed; it was only eight o'clock, but she wasn't feeling up to doing anything, and she wasn't sure she would be going to school the next day.  
Upon returning to her room, she bent to pick up her purse from the floor. A small, black box fell out; curiously, she picked it up and sat on her bed to open it. Inside was a small silver heart locket on a delicate silver chain. Inscribed on the back were the words "To the Goddess who taught me how to love." New tears came to her eyes as she smiled and laughed, too happy to be sad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The night sky held many, many stars; far too many to count. Yet one star shone brighter than any other in the sky: the Sol star. From grass carpeted hills, Yaten stared out towards the planet that held the brightest stars, and the most loving women she had ever met. Minako's bag still sat beside her, unopened. She felt that if she left it closed she could keep Minako with her forever. With a heavy sigh she glanced back up to the heavens. No, no matter how much she wanted, Aino Minako could not be hers; each had their own stars to protect and Princesses to fight for. Maybe someday, somehow they could meet again and things could be different. For now, though, they had to fulfill their duty as a Senshi.  
Reaching over, she opened the bag and pulled out a glittery, girly notebook. On the first page there was a note that Minako had written. Dear Yaten-san,  
I hope that you enjoyed your stay on Earth, even though some things were less enjoyable to go through, I'm sure. That sounded terrible; okay, well, I just wanted you to know that I will always be waiting and looking for you. Please make your planet as beautiful as earth and help the people in every way possible; you can do it, I know you can! You did so much good on earth just by giving people positive music to listen to. If you ever return, you already have a career waiting for you here. Maybe we can come visit your planet sometime? Let us know if you need help rebuilding. I hope you enjoy the books I gave you as much as I did, and I hope you make good use of the paint sets, too. Love Always, Aino Minako, Sailor Venus P.S. You really are the brightest shining star.  
Tear filled green eyes lifted towards the star that shone so brightly in the night sky; she knew why she could see Sol from where she was. Minako's star had such a bright shine that her system stood out among trillions of other galaxies that were light years closer. Yes, people like Minako made Sol shine so brightly that even a blind man could see how beautiful it was.  
Putting the notebook back, Yaten gazed into the bag to see three books, two paint sets, and a small box tied with a red ribbon. Untying the ribbon, Yaten pulled her hair back into a low ponytail with it. Inside the box sat a beautiful golden star locket on a thin golden chain. Dangling the necklace in front of her face, she noticed writing on the back of it. "To the brightest shining star." 


End file.
